


Damn You Rick Astley!!!

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Lance decides to pull a prank on Keith. It goes...unexpectedly.





	Damn You Rick Astley!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work and made this.

Lance chuckled to himself in the Paladin’s locker room. He had to get his chuckles out now, or he’d never be able to pull this off.

Shiro was the next one to arrive. “Lance! You’re early!”

Lance composed himself, “Uh, yeah, I, uh, woke up early, so, just decided to come.”

Shiro immediately assumed his concerned-demeanor. Hunk said he was like a dad, but Lance honestly thought he acted more like his mother. “Are you alright? Are you having trouble sleeping?”

Lance felt guilty, “What? No! No, I just…one of those things, ya know?” He couldn’t exactly explain to Shiro he’d gotten up early to play a prank on one of his teammates.

Luckily, he was saved from further interrogation as Hunk and Keith walked into the locker room. “Goooood mooorning,” Lance sang at them cheerily.

Hunk smiled, sleepily, while Keith glared. “What’d’you want?” he asked, suspicious.

“Can’t I just greet my teammates?” Lance said, faux earnestly.

Keith opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to question Lance further, but Lance was once again saved by an incoming teammate, looking like death warmed over.

“Did you get any sleep?” Shiro demanded of her.

“I think so…” Pidge muttered.

Shiro’s brow furrowed more than Lance would have thought possible, “You THINK—“

“Alright, guys,” Hunk said, “C’mon let’s get to changing so we can train. Sooner we start, sooner we finish.”

Maybe Hunk was team mom, Lance thought. But he couldn’t be distracted by such internal debates right now. Keith was going to his uniform case and taking out the pieces. 

Lance gave half his attention to his own uniform, half to where Keith was putting on his. “Lance?” Hunk asked, “Something wrong?”

“Hmm?” Lance asked, “Oh, uh, no, I’m fine…”

Hunk seemed to still be talking but Lance couldn’t pay attention as Keith flicked his helmet on. 

Drumbeats filled the locker room quickly followed by a synthesizer.

Keith froze at the noise, and everyone else turned to him. Lance could not hold it in any more, and he started to giggle as a low voice joined the music.

We’re no strangers to love,  
You know the rules, and so do I…

Lance’s giggles turned into full on laughing. Pidge and Hunk groaned, rolling their eyes, and even Shiro pinched his brow in exasperation.

Keith, though…Keith stood frozen, listening.

…A full commitment’s what I’m thinking of,  
You wouldn’t get this from any other guy…

Lance’s laughter died away slowly as he realized Keith wasn’t reacting. Lance was ready for vengeance, to try to outrun Keith when Keith chased him down. At the least he expected to be glared at. 

Keith wasn’t doing any of that, though. He seemed to be honestly listening to the song. 

…I just wanna tell you how I’m feeling  
Gonna make you understand…

“Keith?” Lance finally said, breaking the spell Keith was under and making him look up. He didn’t look angry, he looked…weird… “Something you wanna say to me, buddy?”

…Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and  
Desert you…

“You did this?” Keith asked, his voice wavering. He sounded just as weird as he looked. 

“Yeah…”Lance said, suspicious. Was it not obvious he was the prankster?

…Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie  
And hurt you…

“For me?” Keith asked, more earnest than Lance had thought was possible for the red paladin.

Wait… “What?”

“Wow, Lance…” Keith said over Rick Astley’s voice, “I didn’t know you felt that way…”

“WHAT?” Lance demanded, blush rushing up to his cheeks. Now it was Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro attempting to hide their giggles. “Feel WHAT way?”

“I’ve never been confessed to via song before…” Keith muttered, looking small and cute, “It’s really sweet, you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Lance.exe had stopped functioning. He spluttered, unable to come up with a decent response. The only real sentence flying through his brain was ‘what’s happening?’

Keith stepped forward into Lance’s personal space, “Give me time to think about it, okay? It’s a lot to process…”

He put a gentle, almost loving hand on the side of Lance’s cheek, completely shorting him out. The ‘what’s happening’ thought was replaced with ‘his hand is really soft.’

With a sweet smile, Keith turned into the training room. 

Hunk snorted, and that was enough to reboot Lance’s brain, “What? Confession? No. Nonononononono, that wasn’t…I didn’t…”

“Let it go, Lance,” Shiro said, sounding tired and following Keith.

“But it wasn’t…it was a PRANK!”

“Sure, Lance,” Pidge said, wiggling her eyebrows as she left too.

“It was a rickroll! A meme! A joke! A-“

Hunk patted Lance’s shoulder. “C’mon, buddy, let’s go train.”

Lance slouched, not even able to believe how badly this backfired on him. “Hunk, you believe me, don’t you?”

Hunk pulled him into the training room. “Of course, buddy. Of course.”

 

Inside the training room, Pidge stood next to Keith, both of them prepping their weapons. “Do you really not know what rickrolling is?” She asked.

Keith smirked, all the warmth and vulnerability evaporated.

Pidge smirked back, “And they say I’m the evil one.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! my tumblr is dork-empress


End file.
